sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Displacement
In Displacement Torg and the other minions attempt to steal a prototype vehicle from Shankraft Industries with hilarious results. Synopsis Displacement begins with Torg and Sasha relaxing on an island in the South Pacific They are soon set upon by two Shankraft minions who demand to know why they are on the island of Dr. Shankraft. In reply Torg asks why they are using guns instead of stun rays. The minions ask how they know they have stun rays and Torg reveals that they stole the designs from another villain and sold them to Shankraft. He also says that they were there to steal a Shankraft's Displacement Drive Vehicle. Bun-Bun arrives and knocks out the minions. Torg and Sasha don their uniforms, and it is revealed that they've been stealing tech for the past four months and that Crushestro, who Torg and his team had previously stolen tech from is coming to the island. It then cuts to Crushestro en route to the island who knows the Minion Master's minions will try to steal the displacement drive vehicle and says that he will be there to intercept them. Sasha and Torg successfully infiltrate Shankraft's organization and contact Bun-Bun. He reports that the hangar with the vehicle in it is far too heavily guarded for Sasha to hack the door open. To get inside quickly they'll need Shankraft's key. Torg was afraid of this, they'll have to get close to Shankraft to get the key. Meanwhile Gennaro and Corsica arrive to bid on the vehicle on behalf of Hereti-Corp. Other villains arrive, fifteen in total and each one had to pay a million euros up front just to get in. Bun-Bun overhears some guards talking about this and runs off to steal the money. Torg and Sasha in the meantime take positions in the kitchen staff to get close to Shankraft. Before the soup course (when the theft will take place) a short video shows off the nature of the vehicle: it uses two portals to displace matter at the front of the craft out the back. This makes the car capable of driving through anything. After this the soup is served. However before Sasha can pick his pocket and take the card key, the two minions they had tied up earlier get free and sound the alarm. Shankraft retreats to his command room and locks down the base, informing the other villains that they must find out who among them was an impostor before their air ran out. Starting with Crushestro crushing Time Czar (Time Czar had accidentally sent Crushestro's aide to Timeless Space), the villains start turning on each other and Shankraft's minions while tying to escape. Meanwhile Sam and Zombie Head on a Stick get inside Shankraft's control room and subdue him and his minions. Sam then steals Shankraft's credit card (which was actually the disguised key card) and heads off to the hangar with the vehicle. Meanwhile the various remaining villains and Shankraft's minions are killing each other off when one of them identifies Torg and Sasha, however they hide among the other minions and are soon lost in the confusion. The two don new disguises, Sasha knocks out and takes the place of one of the other villains: Monicruel, and Torg takes the place of the deceased time Czar. When asked about this he says he merely traveled back in time to avoid dying. The Nofun representative then uses a mutagenic compound to transform one of the Shankraft minions into a horrible monster that keeps growing. The Nofun guy intends to have the monster break them out, as it is genetically programmed to follow his voice commands. What he didn't count on was the creature mutating away its ears. The monster went on a rampage eating everyone it could and eventually tore Torg's disguise off. Crushestro recognized and chased him into the girls' bathroom, where he would not follow. Meanwhile Sam broke into the hangar and took the displacement drive vehicle. Sasha soon got into a fight with Monicruel that spilled out of the bathroom, but the ceiling collapsed before Crushestro could attack Torg. Meanwhile Sam accidentally drove the vehicle off of the pier into the ship, which it cut in half as it tunneled straight down towards the center of the earth. Bun-Bun's money was destroyed, their getaway boat was sunk, and the vehicle was lost. Meanwhile Crushestro has Torg and Sasha at his mercy but is soon snatched up by the monster. Sasha and Torg procure a missile launcher and kill the monster after debating on the best place to shoot it. Torg and his team steals Crushestro's hovercraft instead of the displacement drive vehicle and head for home base. Dr. Shankraft (who survived the destruction of his base despite being tied up) is approached by Gennaro and is offered a job as head of research and development of Hereti-Corp, which he accepts at first but attempts to back out of when he learns that he will be working for Frog. Crushestro and Monicruel are left alone on the island as both of their organizations had abandoned them and they decide to stay there and make the most of things. Category:Stories